Don't Ever Let It End
by InkDeath15
Summary: This story is inspired by the song Don't Ever Let It End by Nickelback. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are best friends trying to pretend they don't love each other. One-shot.


I do not own the anime associated with this fic it was inspired by the song Don't Ever Let It End by Nickelback. Hopefully you guys like it. I heard this song and felt like I absolutely had to write something and this is the only pair I could see this being.

* * *

"Come on Sesshoumaru, what's the big surprise?" Kagome begged as she followed her long-time best friend through the school parking lot. She didn't care that he was a demon and he didn't care that she was human. She had been in love with him for a long time but she was terrified to mess up their friendship. She had almost messed it up on her last birthday but had pretended not to remember anything.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in his backyard on his adopted sister's swing set. Both of them had been drinking to celebrate Kagome's birthday. After a while of sitting silently Kagome looked over at her best friend with a sad look.

"You know I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you." Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped over to the girl beside him in shock as she continued talking. "The only reason I don't say anything to you is because I'm terrified of our friendship ending. But I know there's nothing I can do if you ever decided to end it." Kagome sat quietly for a moment as Sesshoumaru stared at her. Then she stood up and walked over to where he was sitting on the other swing and hugged him. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear, "don't ever let it end ok?"

* * *

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as the tall silver-haired youkai turned and held out two pieces of paper.

"Ta-da! Tickets for this Sundays game." Kagome quickly snatched for the pieces of paper but her much taller friend held his clawed hand to high for her to reach. "It's rude to grab things out of people's hands Kagome. So can I take you?" Kagome tried to jump for the tickets but she knew Sesshoumaru was way to tall for her to get them.

"You're no fun."

"That's not an answer little Miko." Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's beautiful amber eyes and nodded.

"Yes you can take me. Now give me mine." As she reached for them again Sesshoumaru quickly hid them.

"Nope I'm keeping them so you can't leave me this time." Kagome laughed as she got into Sesshoumaru's car for her normal ride home.

* * *

When Sunday night came around Kagome was happily hopping next to a highly amused demon as they waited in line to hand over their tickets.

"What team do you want to win?" Sesshoumaru snorted as they walked through the gates.

"To be honest I don't care I only come to these things to hang out with you." Kagome turned her face away as she blushed hoping that Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice. Once they had found seats Kagome spent the whole game standing and screaming and cheering for her team while Sesshoumaru sat and watched her with amusement obvious on his features.

"We won! We won Sesshoumaru!" The demon chuckled as he stood and waited for the crowds to disperse.

"Oh yes Kagome you won, after all I'm sure the ball would not have gone through the hoop without your screaming." Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully only to have Sesshoumaru grab her and fling her around so that she was riding piggy back. Kagome laughed hysterically as Sesshoumaru toted her out to the parking lot.

"I want donuts, let's go!" Sesshoumaru snorted as she pointed down the street and let her go so she fell on her butt.

"Sorry Kagome but I'm not carrying you all the way to the donut shop. You'll have to use your own legs." When he offered his hand to help her up she took it and when she was standing she stuck her tongue out at the demon.

"Your mean."

"You know you love me." Sesshoumaru started to walk away so he didn't catch the bright blush that lit up Kagome's face. "Are you coming or not?" Kagome ran after him and caught up about halfway down the street. After another block the donut shop came into view and Kagome started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Who do you see in the parking lot?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the donut shop and immediately joined her in laughing. A police cruiser was sitting there with two rather large cops chowing down on donuts.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Guess what! Nickelback is playing a concert this weekend at the amphitheater!" Sesshoumaru smirked down at the girl he had been pretending not to love for years. He had been shocked when she had told him she felt the same way but he was half terrified that she was right about their friendship ending.

"You mean the one that you and I have tickets to this weekend?" Kagome was so busy being excited that she missed what he said.

"Yes the one that... Wait you already got tickets?" Sesshoumaru nodded smugly and Kagome threw her arms around his neck. He'd never say it out loud and if anybody ever said he did he'd rip their skull from their shoulders, but the truth was that he loved her hugs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chuckled softly as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome little Miko."

* * *

When Saturday night came Sesshoumaru was standing beside Kagome, singing along with the songs. He only knew them because Kagome was always listening to them on her IPod and he had made it his business to know them since they were her favorite band. Then a song came on that he was particularly fond of. The story of two young friends that should have fallen in love but were to afraid of losing each other. When it was over he followed Kagome through the crowd out to the parking lot.

"Wow Sesshoumaru I'm glad we walked it would have taken hours to get out of this parking lot." Sesshoumaru nodded to the small girl as he led the way through the crowd. As people made way for him he found himself increasingly glad that he was a powerful youkai.

"All these cars are going to make walking our normal route dangerous. Lets cut through the park." As he headed in the direction of the park entrance Kagome stopped.

"I'd rather risk the cars Sesshoumaru, it's dark in there." He stopped and looked back to give her a reassuring smile.

"Come on Kagome, what could possibly be in the dark that's scarier than me?" Kagome continued to frown without moving as Sesshoumaru walked back over to her. "Come on," he repeated as he took her hand and led her toward the park. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked trying to pretend he didn't love the way it felt to hold her small hand in his. He sighed softly wishing that he didn't have to pretend he wasn't in love with her.

"What's wrong?" He forced a smile onto his lips and told her a small part of the truth.

"I'm tired." _Tired of pretending I don't love you, tired of being scared of losing you, and tired of worrying about what I would do if this since I know you feel the same way about me, and you just don't remember telling me. Inuyasha doesn't spend any time with you, so why did you chose him over me._

The two of them were sitting at the picnic table in Sesshoumaru's backyard. Kagome had caught his younger brother cheating on her with her older sister and had called him to talk. So far she didn't seem upset at all. They were just talking and looking up at the bright full moon.

"He's an idiot for not realizing what he had in you." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru to smile softly.

"It's not that big of a deal. To be honest I've been thinking about breaking up with him for months. I think he realized that what we had was a childhood crush around the same time I did. Though he could have gone about it a different way." As she talked Sesshoumaru noticed she was shivering lightly. He hesitated for a moment before he reached forward to grab her waist and gently pulled her back against him. She leaned back against him so that she could look up at him and smiled softly. Sitting there with her in his arms felt more right than anything else ever had. Now that Inuyasha was out of the picture he wanted to tell her how he felt for her. With her sitting there smiling up at him in the moonlight he was having issues coming up with the words to tell her. When he finally opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "I'm tired of pretending I'm not in love with you Sesshoumaru. I'm terrified of our friendship ending. Without you there's nothing I can do about it. When I told you on my birthday I meant it." Kagome turned around so she was on her knees on the picnic bench and placed a hand on each side of his face. Sesshoumaru sat the shocked as she pulled his face closer to hers. They were a mere inch apart when she whispered words that he would never forget. "Please promise me that this won't end?" Sesshoumaru found himself desperately kissing the girl he had been pretending not to love for years. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could get her. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting. Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against her and smiled softly.

"I promise."


End file.
